


A Breather

by Insert_Something_Witty_Here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And therefore very hard to write without sounding stupid, Critical Role Spoilers, F/F, For now at least emotions are complicated, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got feelings about Molly's passing, I'll fix it later, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Not sure how i should tag this rn its 2am, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Something_Witty_Here/pseuds/Insert_Something_Witty_Here
Summary: Fjord isn't sure how to process Molly being. . . Gone.He can't imagine how Yasha is going to react when she wakes up.He can't sleep.Luckily, Caduceus doesn't seem to sleep much anyway and is really just too kind.And too perceptive.





	A Breather

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep. Thought bout Molly. Thought about Caduceus. Thought he'd be a good fit with Fjord bada bing bada boom this thing plopped out my brain. I planned this to he a two parter but the second part is giving me trouble so it's gonna take longer than I thought. But I think this can stand as a one chapter thing so for now thats what it's going to be. I don't want you guys holding on to false hope.

Fjord couldn't… He couldn't believe it. After all that time in the dark. Jester singing softly and desperately to herself. Praying in her way for salvation. For the Traveller. Yasha, gods Yasha. Biting, kicking and spitting but never screaming no matter what they did. He almost doesn't want her to wake up.   
Weakly climbing up the ladder out of the basement. He still expected Molly to saunter around the corner twirling his blade. To say “Gotcha! Had you going there didn't we.” But that's not something Molly would do. He's not cruel. He wasn't cruel. So it's true. He died trying to save them.   
Not too long later after searching the place top to bottom the Nein, minus Beau who was somewhere with Keg, were all gathered in the dome Caleb had formed to protect them for a time. But he couldn't sleep. So he stopped trying. Instead he got up quietly and left the dome making his way outside waking no one with his wandering, at least he thought so. So for a moment that’s where he stayed just breathing in the open air for the first time in a while. It would only be better if they were near a coast. Been even longer since he's breathed that kind of air.   
He heard then, some noise coming from the stables. It just sounded like the horses were restless. But after that night, Fjord thought that being overly cautious wasn't so unreasonable of him. He summoned the falchion and with a thought it began to vibrate minutely as droplets of water quickly ran up his arm traveling to his off hand, forming into an Eldritch Blast. Ready for an ambush he crept to the stables. 

Little did Fjord know a certain perceptive Firbolg had heard him get up. Caduceus was giving the kitchens and larder a closer inspection to see if there was anything in particular he'd like to have on the road. He heard then someone walking down the hall. Assuming it was one of the others since the steps didn't sound overly concerned with going unnoticed.   
Waiting for a moment so the steps were a tad further away he slipped out of the kitchens and followed where he thought the person went. Best to make sure it is one of the others. He spotted who it was as they slipped out of the building in what seemed a bit of a huff. The green skin, hight and hair gave it away as the Half-Orc fellow… Fjord was his name Caduceus was sure.   
Debating if it was his place to offer to accompany the man he then heard the horses. He couldn't make it out completely but something about the ‘damn food’?   
Shrugging his shoulders deciding he had a reason to give Fjord for intruding should he consider it so. Caduceus stepped outside just in time to see Fjord, spell and blade in hand stalking towards the stables.   
Walking at a brisker pace he started calling out to Fjord. 

Startled to hear his name in an unfamiliar voice Fjord turned ready throw some magic in someone’s face. He dropped the spell immediately upon seeing it was the Firbolg, Caduceus. He waited for the other to catch up him as he realised, he completely missed the fact that a 7ft pink haired Firbolg trailed him outside without him realising.   
He couldn’t help but laugh at himself. Was he not just trying to keep a policy of over cautiousness? So much for that.   
The man had caught up at this point the seemingly permanent lazy smirk still adorned his face. Fjord has yet to see him without the expression at least. 

“Whattcha you doing out so late at night?” He asked trying for casual. Realising the falchion didn't much help with that he sent it away with the flick of a wrist. 

He shrugged as he replied “Oh nothing much, was just in the kitchens having another look around for good breakfast food. Heard you walking past on the hall. Though I didn't know who it was at the time. So I followed in case it was some… Unsavoury characters. Was going to leave you be but I heard one of the horses say something so I was just going to make sure they're alright, speaking of which I should continue with that. You're welcome to join me if you wish should be but a moment.” Caduceus looked at Fjord in an indecipherable way. 

“Why not, I was heading that way myself. Wasn't sure if I was hearing some unsavoury characters or not.” Fjord indicated for Caduceus to lead the way. 

“Nahh was just the horses, something bout food if I heard right.” He said in an offhand way stepping ahead and leading the way to the stable.

They walked to the stables together in silence. With Caduceus having to walk at a more sedated pace for Fjord to keep up without power walking. It was only as they were walking into the stables it hit Fjord then exactly what the Firbolg said to him. 

“Wait you said your heard the horses say something bout food? That mean you can speak to horses?

“Yeah, among other animals.” He replied absently scanning the stables for something. He was apparently looking for a horse straining to reach some sack on the ground in front of their stall, because that's what he walked towards as soon as he saw it. 

Keeping to the door Fjord watched as Caduceus picked up the sack with a hand. Turned to the horse asking permission to enter. The snort he received in return was apparently an affirmative as he stepped inside and pulling an apple out of the sack holding it up to the horse's mouth. Chatting all the while. ‘You didn't hurt your neck reaching for this did ya?’ a hoof beats against the ground twice. ‘Good, Good. Sorry if I'm intruding just heard you having a bit of trouble thought I might as well help’. A quick exhale then a snort. Caduceus’ smirk gets a little broader turning into a full blown smile as he turns to him

“Fjord, get over here she wants to meet you.” 

Coming over to stand next to Caduceus he got a closer look at the horse in the stall. He couldn't make out colours with the dark but there was a definite pattern of alternating dark and light colours. A beautiful mare to be sure. Looking to the Firbolg a tad confused as to how to proceed all he got was a nod toward the mare. Going with the simplest option he just decided to introduce himself. 

“Uhhm, hi” he gave a slight wave “I'm Fjord. Ahem” The mare booped his chest with her nose. 

“She says hi.” Cadeuces translated.

A small smile crept onto Fjords face the first since he found out about Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know any mistakes you catch and I'd love to hear feedback on anything really. Especially characterisation tho as I'm not sure how well I did on that front.


End file.
